Tizoc Vs King
DBTizocVsKing.png|MP999 IMG_6975.PNG|DeathBattleDude death_battle__tizoc_vs_king_by_flamethrowerman09-dakfwf4.png|Flamethrowerman09|linktext=Tizoc vs King Who's the true king of the beasts in the ring? SNK vs Namco, King of Fighters vs Tekken, get ready for a Mexican Wrestling match like you've never seen before! Intro (Invader) Wiz: In the early 1970s, a Roman Catholic priest, Sergio Gutiérrez Benítez of Mexico, was in need of a way to raise funds for his orphanage. Donning a sacred mask, he entered the world of Mexican wrestling as a secret champion under the name Fray Tormenta, fighting in the ring to save his children. Boomstick: I’ve seen many a badass priest, but that guy may have been the best of them all. His legacy has inspired several similar accounts, from anime to Jack Black, but none as fierce as the wrestlers we have fighting each other today. Wiz: King of Dinosaurs, heavyweight of Team Mexico and luchador in the King of Fighters tournament. Boomstick: And King, successor to the mask and grappler in the King of the Iron Fist tournament. He’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Tizoc (Chillout Mexican, 0:02-0:48) Boomstick: In 1861, France decided it would be a good idea to invade and occupy Mexico, much to the dislike of the local residents. After a few years of guerrilla warfare, the French decided that the Mexican resistance was too strong, and withdrew. It was also during this time that a Mexican wrestler developed the Lucha Libre style, adapting it from Ancient Greek wrestling and removing most of the rules. Now, I’m not saying that the invention of Mexican Wrestling and the retreat of France were related, but they probably were, and Libre has been a hit in Mexico ever since. Wiz: Over a few decades, Lucha Libre exploded in popularity; the most famous wrestlers were cultural icons, instantly recognizable by their masks, their personalities, and their flashy moves. The stakes in high-profile matches could be so great that the loser would have to abandon their signature persona forever; a testament of greatness for the wrestler Tizoc, whose real name and backstory remain unknown to this day. Boomstick: Which sure saves us some time on the analysis! Wiz: Shhhhhh!!! (Member Select 2, 0:07-0:47) Boomstick: Tizoc was an undefeated wrestling king whose fame spread as far as South Town in the United States; this popularity was in part due to his constant donations of his winnings to local orphanages. As a champion of the children, Tizoc wanted nothing more than to see their smiles, and made sure he could always be a role model for them to be inspired by. Wiz: In his eyes, he was an idol of justice and good habits; his devotion to maintaining this image for his fans has led him to push away attempts to retire, and taking his wrestling to new tournaments. This included the King of Fighters tournament, which at one point was broadcasting to over 2.5 billion viewers. In this competition, Tizoc fought with the famed Fatal Fury team, receiving a personal invitation from legendary fighter Terry Bogard. He has also fought with the Mark of the Wolves team and the Mexico team, alongside the likes of Gato, Angel, and Ramon, among the most powerful martial artists in the world. For Tizoc, this was all about the heart of the fight, and not about the money; a great moral lesson for his young fans. Boomstick: Looking up to him wasn’t hard, because not only does he stand over 7 fucking feet tall, but several of his signature Libre moves send him and his opponent flying high through the air, true to his griffon theme. (Sky Blue, 0:23-1:19)'' Wiz: The core of Tizoc’s fighting style is pro wrestling, and is centered around hitting the opponent hard through a variety of means, many of which involve crushing them under his 260 pounds of pure muscle. Tizoc is well-versed in many types of dropkicks, suplexes and piledrivers from the Griffon Tower to his signature move, the Justice Hurricane, where he grips the opponent and jumps high into the air, smashing them to the ground while spinning, similar to a pro-wrestling hurricana... just taken to extreme levels for more power and momentum. Boomstick: And many of these moves wouldn’t be possible without his massively strong legs, which he can use to jump so high, he may as well be flying like a true griffin. And if his opponent realizes he can’t actually fly, that’s all right, because he’ll just toss them down and land on them with the Icarus Crash. Seriously, this guy can reach 21 feet in a casual leap... off of his opponent’s shoulders while taking them with him! And he’s admitted to sometimes forgetting leg day! Wiz: That’s over 4 times the current standing high jump record, even with the massive handicap. And with enough buildup, he can execute the Big Fall Griffon, an aerial blow so devastating its damage output is comparable to a punch that destroyed a tank. Boomstick: Speaking of tanks, Tizoc is built like one from the waist up, so don’t think his strength is just in his jumps. He's proud of the fact that he can hold 5 grown men on his chest during a bridge hold, which taking the Mexican average clocks in at an easy 825 pounds. He knows the name of every type of muscle, most of which he has delicately sculpted to perfection, and regularly followed a healthy diet to keep in top shape. The result? The Daedalus Attack, a relentless string of punches to pound the opponent into submission. Wiz: Combined with clotheslines, elbow drops, lariats and bear hugs. With a wide variety of attacks at his disposal, Tizoc can be unpredictable in his next move, and is capable of feinting a particular move in lieu of a different attack on the fly. Many of his grapples essentially take precedence whenever he and an opponent collide, as he is bulky enough to take their blow and put his opponents into the ground. (Villainous, 0:00-0:36) Boomstick: So, Tizoc was a badass griffon in his early days, but everything epic about him got cranked to eleven upon his turn to the dark side of the Lucha Libre force. Wiz: Tizoc never won a King of Fighters tournament, and did wallow in depression after a few losses, but convinced himself to keep going as a good role model should. However, he eventually lost a devastating match to Nelson, a Brazilian boxer with a prosthetic arm. Understandably furious, Tizoc desired to seek revenge, but couldn’t bring himself to tarnish the name of Tizoc by pursing such vengeance. In order to protect his identity, the Mexican legend secretly donned a new heel persona, one he could use safely: the King of Dinosaurs. (Prolongation, 0:09-1:40) Boomstick: A bit of a rushed name, but hey, the label says exactly what’s in the can. Now packing large clawed gloves, a chomping jaw on his mask, and a decently mobile tail, Dinosaur returned to the ring for the purpose of defeating Nelson and avenging his past self. Now, these sharp weapons and some of his moves are certainly not exactly legal in wrestling, but that’s what being a heel is all about. As a heel, Dinosaur willingly draws audience dislike with his reckless moves, as opposed to his face persona which fought fair and square. Since Dinosaur was already seeking revenge, he decided to make the most of his new theme, safe from the criticism of his former fans. Which is odd, because who the hell in their right mind could dislike a DINOSAUR LUCHADOR?!?! HE WILL FREAKING T-WRECK YOU! Wiz: This is all in spite of the fact that Tizoc held disdain for such underhanded techniques and the wrestlers who executed them. It’s important to note that the King of Dinosaurs did not completely abandon his previous fighting style, still using his throws and slams to effect. However, his release in sportsmanlike restraint has tapped into an absurd level of power. With his Super Zetsumetsu Hurricane, he can carry an opponent spinning 50 feet into the air to smash them against the roof of the arena, and then continue with the Big Fall landing. Boomstick: Kinda ironic for a dino wrestler to have a super move similar to a meteor impact. Wouldn't that be like Stone Cold attacking someone with a flamethrower? Wiz: His repertoire has also grown to include headbutts capable of knocking even the heaviest opponents high into the sky, his always-accurate Assault Raptor attack, and his Climax Super: a super powered high speed shoulder charge with the most unnecessarily long name ever. Boomstick: The Tyra Mosa Dread Carno Gaoh. Wiz: Wait, what? Well, what does it mean? Boomstick: Fuck if I know. Wiz: Well, despite the boosts in physical performance, they came at a cost, mainly not knowing which of his personas to keep and the resulting mental doubt. Dinosaur took his personality to the extreme and began only eating meat, sacrificing his healthy diet since the inspiration of children was no longer his concern. However, his disguise is not perfect, and his boisterous personality and iconic moves have led to other fighters identifying him on the spot. Boomstick: And from a fighting standpoint, the Mexican giant puts technique and strength above all else, so any fighter fast enough to land hits and avoid his reach is a major nuisance; this is likely how Nelson was able to best him, as the dude is clearly outclassed in physical strength but sure knows how to move his feet. Wiz: Tizoc’s moves are mostly put ahead with full force with little regard for combos or chains; although he can recover from many of his attacks with little to no lag, they seldom leave him with a wide open follow-up opportunity. (Member Select, 0:07-0:21) Boomstick: But that can be damned, as Tizoc brings the best of both wrestling worlds into the arena. Heel and face, air and earth, hero and villain. The Griffon Mask and King of Dinosaurs makes for a ferocious beast in the ring. Dinosaur: I have cast aside my past, now have a good taste of my prehistoric power! Nelson: Augh! Could it be... Are you TIZOC? Dinosaur: AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! King of Dinosaurs performs his Justice Hurricane on Nelson, leading to a K.O. King (Mode Select, 0:00-0:20) Boomstick: Many years ago, there was a child, an orphan, who aspired to be someone greater. After spending his early years in misery, yet working hard and being raised by a badass father figure, tragedy struck again to finally break the camel’s back. The young man became filled with a lust for vengeance and determination to fight for justice. Upon donning the mask of a special animal to hide his identity, this new superhero took to the streets... of Mexico. (Silence) Wiz: Did you really just try to compare Batman to a Mexican wrestler? Boomstick: Damn right I did. (The Long Goodbye, 0:00-0:40) Wiz: Well, unlike Bruce Wayne, this child did not grow up in a financially secure home. Instead, he was raised in a meager orphanage filled with many other kids all taken in by its owner, King. A former orphan of the streets himself, King had left a violent past behind in order to work as a man of God, and built his own orphanage for abandoned children, but needed a way to secure funding. And he did so the only way he knew how: through wrestling. Boomstick: What a badass! This street-smart man donned the mask of a jaguar and took to the ring as a catholic priest jungle cat wrestler guy, and after some grueling training, entered and took bronze in the famous King of the Iron Fist tournament, which wasn’t bad considering the brutal competition he was up against. Returning home with fame, fortune, and a heavier wallet, King found himself deep in the hearts of his foster children, who would look up to him for the rest of his life... his very short life. (Ogre, 0:00-1:02) Wiz: King met his end at the hands of the Ancient Ogre, a resurrected alien superweapon who was hunting down the world’s top martial artists. With his hero and caretaker gone, and the orphanage’s only source of funding lost, the young man decided history would repeat itself, and put on the jaguar mask to become the second King. Rat to wrestler once again, King decided to enter the Iron Fist tournament not only to provide for the orphanage, but also to take revenge on Ogre for killing his idol. '''Boomstick: The guy had nearly everything he needed: the mask, the muscle, the mantle, the determination, the motive, and the heart. What he lacked, was the Sharingan. Turns out, and both me and a few hospitalized interns can vouch for this, it’s much harder than it looks to copy wrestling moves you see on TV. He just, sucked. Wiz: But his heart didn’t count for nothing; word of a new King quickly spread throughout Mexico, and soon enough, King received a visit from his predecessor’s old friend and rival, Armour King. Boomstick: Wait, what? There’s King, King, and Armour King? And they’re all jaguars? And one of them just has a big spiked suit of probably illegal armour? And there was no legal action taken? Does Lucha Libre give no fucks? Wiz: Interestingly enough, there are actually two Armour Kings as well. Boomstick: So, King, King, Armour King, and Armour King have fought in the King of the Iron Fist tournament, while King, Duck King, and King of Dinosaurs have fought in the King of Fighters tournament? How many GOD DAMN KINGS ARE THERE? (Training Stage, 0:00-1:27) Wiz: Armour King decided to take the second King under his tutelage, training him like he did the first. He was a fortunately a very fast learner, and though he never had the opportunity to fight Ogre himself, King did return the spotlight in a blaze of glory. Now a fearsome wrestler, perhaps even moreso than the first, King earned enough prize money from his fights to support not only his home orphanage, but many around the world as well. He also found a new target for his wrath; the Vale Tudo champion Craig Marduk, who killed Armour King in a bar fight. I guess so many Kings are dying, they should call it the Iron Throne tournament instead of the Iron Fist! Boomstick: Get your fantasy nerd bullshit out of my wrestling. Wiz: King fights using a combination of wrestling styles, preferring to use lucha libre in order to land powerful blows, or catch grappling to put his opponent into submission, depending on the situation. He knows many different holds such as the Head Hammer, the Suplex, the Power Bomb, the Tombstone Piledriver, or his trademark Jaguar Driver, which essentially puts all of King’s 270 pounds plus the weight of his opponent crushing down on their head. Some of King’s opponents can weight over 300 pounds, yet he has no trouble with them at all. Boomstick: He can also use his legs very efficiently, performing front and backflips to trap necks between his ankles. Or he can take a leap seven feet in the air and bear down upon you with a press; your choice. One way or another, King is bringing you to the ground, but the pain doesn’t stop there. Once he gets on top of an opponent, he may as well be a toddler with Play-Doh, because he will bend and snap limbs left, right, and center with moves like the Arm Breaker, Back Breaker, or even worse... the Triple Arm Breaker. Wiz: On foot, King is capable of using punches and kicks with surprising speed despite his size; this is not at the cost of strength, as these attacks are easily capable of knocking opponents a good distance away... when he so desires. He is well-known for his ability to easily combo his attacks into lengthy chain sequences without giving his opponent a figurative break, first by beating them to the ground, then contorting them to his liking, and finishing with a devastating throw. With a very wide variety of moves under his belt, King can perform several powerful sequences such as the Mexican Magma Drive or the Reverse Arm Slam combo, which on its own is enough to defeat most opponents if unbroken. Boomstick: And trust us, this is the defensive style of wrestling. By using the evasive Jaguar Step, kicks designed to stagger his prey, or one of many counter moves, King creates openings to use his deadly combos and put his opponent under his total control, keeping himself safe in the process. Even when caught, he knows how to escape a grab, through use of a push or a sweet fucking roundhouse kick. The reason King’s style appears so offensive is just because he’s super strong. (Moonlight Wilderness, 0:00-1:39) Wiz: Despite having no known relationship to the metahuman Devil Gene lineage, King is clearly far stronger than an average fighter, to the point where the advanced android Alisa Bosconovitch has declared classifying him as a mere human was not easy. With a powerful enough piledriver, King can shatter the stone floor of an arena, and survive the fall to the next story with ease. Boomstick: He’d have to be strong in order to contend with his competition. Remember Marduk? After trouncing a couple of boxers, the Outback Brickhouse decided it would be nice to rip apart the ropes lining the ring. Wiz: Boxing ring ropes are made of steel wire, surrounded by a nylon sheath, and are overall about one inch thick. Knocking off an eighth for the covering, wire rope this thick would require a force of over 30 tons to break. This was a boxing ring, where fighting is real; there would be no weak props. And Marduk ripped four of them without too much effort. Boomstick: And King beat the everliving shit out of Marduk twice, once so bad it sent him to a hospital. But King decided killing was wrong, and they ended up becoming best buddies and tag-team partners, complete with a totem pole combination attack where they dropped from an estimated 80 feet in perfect form. How they got that high wasn’t shown, but jumping is without a doubt the most likely possibility. Wiz: He’s also defeated Chinese martial artist Julia Chang, made past at least seven rounds in the 5th King of the Iron Fist Tournament, and even taken down Capcom wrestling legends Mike Haggar and Hugo Andore. Boomstick: But, non-canon crossover? Wiz: Perhaps, but since these were Capcom-produced games and trailers, it could be an official acknowledgement of King’s prowess compared to their own characters. Boomstick: Let’s not take that too seriously. Wiz: Despite this, King is not the unstoppable combo powerhouse he’s rumoured to be, and can be overwhelmed by superior fighting technique and strength. Should one of his holds be broken out of, not only can his chain be interrupted, but he can also take recoil damage in the process. His fighting style is also not very effective against multiple opponents, so he relies heavily on his partner’s assistance in tag-team matches. And despite his large degree of holds and throws, overall, his fighting style can be considered predictable. Boomstick: He also never won a King of the Iron Fist tournament, though to be fair, hardly anyone does. It’s always the same damn people in the finals. He also takes his persona a bit too far. I mean, never taking off the sacred mask is one thing, but literally only speaking in growls? What? And “Anger of Beast”? How many times did he hit his own head while piledriving? Wiz: Dumb? Unlikely. Dedicated? Very much so. The second King carries a lot on his shoulders, and his determination to carry it all makes him a very imposing opponent. King performs a chain of attacks on a practice dummy before leaping up a few dozen feet into the air and plowing it to the ground with a spinning piledriver. As he gets up, Armour King gives him a thumbs-up, to which King roars triumphantly at the sky. Interlude (Invader) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ReadyTizocKingx.png|MP999 1491975498796.jpeg|DeathBattleDude Death Battle! (My Town, 0:00-1:09) Announcer: LADIES, AND, GENTLEMEN!!! The floodlights open and shine down on a ring in the center of a massive roaring crowd. Hyping the audience is a man in a suit speaking into a microphone, preparing to introduce the night’s fighters. Announcer: ARE! YOU! READY, FOR TONIGHT’S BIG SHOW?! The crowd roars in approval, and the announcer gestures to the red corner of the ring. Announcer: IN THE RED CORNER, STANDING AT SEVEN FOOT ONE AND WEIGHING TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY POUNDS, THE CHAMPION OF THE CHILDREN, THE HIGH FLYER, THE GRIFFON: IT’S TTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!! Tizoc is staring down at the floor deep in meditation, but upon announcement of his name, he stands up and proudly walks a few steps towards the center of the ring. With a swoosh, he discards his cape, letting it fly into the audience, where a screaming child fan catches it. Tizoc flexes his muscles and raises his arms, garnering the support of the fans, before taunting at the blue corner. Announcer: AND IN THE BLUE CORNER, STANDING AT SIX FOOT SEVEN AND WEIGHING TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY POUNDS, THE LORD OF ORPHANS, THE LEGENDARY LEGACY, THE JAGUAR: IT’S KKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! King gets up off of his knees and turns around to the center of the ring. He too takes off his cape, but gently gives it to his manager on the side of the ropes, along with the rosary he had been praying with. In a juxtapositional switch, the wrestler then takes a swig of a bottle of Jack Daniels, before tossing the remainder of the bottle to Craig Marduk on the sidelines. The crowd continues to roar as King makes his way to the middle of the ring to meet with Tizoc and the referee. Announcer: ONLY ONE OF THESE ANIMALS WILL WIN THE BELT! WHO WILL BE THE KING OF BEASTS?!?!? Mills Lane: All right, you animal-themed freaks. I want a good clean fight! Half of the audience thinks this is all fake anyway, so don’t go pulling off any cheap tricks to disgrace the ring! You hear me? Tizoc nods, and King growls. Lane: Then LET’S GET IT ON! (Ground Zero Funk, 0:00-0:12) Mills makes his exit and a bell rings out; a woman in a bikini walks out with a large sign to signal the beginning of round one, and Tizoc and King grab each other by the shoulders. The collision of the two sends a shockwave throughout the ring, causing the crowd to go nuts. The two push against each other, and soon, they push each other away, both sliding backwards towards the ropes. Tizoc: PREPARE TO FALL!!! King: GROW! (You will fall to my might!) The camera quickly pans the audience before zooming in through the ropes as the two beastly wrestlers rush towards each other. Suddenly, a large bellow rips throughout the arena, and both wrestlers stop as the audience goes silent. (Following Fat People Around With A Tuba, 0:00-0:28) Griffon and Jaguar both turn to the source of the noise, and from out of the entry hallway, a group of six skinny men slowly walks out, carrying a massive obese man on a litter. Halfway to the ring, the men in the front collapse to the ground, creating a slide for the man to tumble down, but he lands on his feet and slowly bounces over to the ring. As he makes his way over, one of his servants passes him a pair of boxing gloves, and another reaches up to place a large silver crown on his head. Tizoc and King look at each other in confusion as the man reaches the ring, and struggles greatly to pull himself up; eventually his servants come and push him up through the ropes from behind. (King Hippo Theme, 0:09-0:22) The new contender waddles around, each footstep shaking the ring, as he raises his hands to hype the crowd; despite the minimal enthusiasm, he turns around to face his competition and laughs with a snort-like bellow. The two Mexicans, confused, turn around to look at Mills Lane. Lane: I’ll allow it! King Hippo (8-Bit March, 0:00-0:23) Boomstick: It looks like we have a third king contender for the belt tonight, Wiz. And he brings a lot to the table to separate himself from his opponents. Mainly that he’s an actual king, and not just some chump with a cool stage name. Wiz: King Hippo is the king of Hippo Island, a tropical location somewhere in the South Pacific, which is odd because real hippos don’t live anywhere close to that region. Boomstick: That’s why he’s the king! Wiz: While he spends most of his free time lounging about, bathing in the sun, and gorging on food, do not be fooled. Similar to how a real hippopotamus is one of the most dangerous animals on the planet, King Hippo is an incredibly powerful boxer, and world contender. (Minor Circuit Title Defense, 0:00-1:00) Boomstick: Despite being around 440 pounds of walking lard. Hippo’s basic technique is the Raise Punch, a basic jab with several variations of startup to confuse the opponent, but his signature move is the Hippo Hug, a cuddly display of affection in the form of two crushing fists. He also knows the Overhead Smash, and is able to combine his moves to effectively attack from any direction... wait, is that it? Wiz: Yes. King Hippo’s movepool is shallow, but he more than makes up for it in strength and durability. One of his hard punches can deal out comparable damage to a champion boxer capable of tearing through brick walls. Since it takes approximately 20 newtons per square millimeter to break a brick and mortar wall, Mr. Sandman’s cartoonishly large fists must be capable of dealing out over 50 thousand newtons of force. King Hippo would be capable of the same, though the boxing gloves would reduce the impact somewhat. Boomstick: With strength like that, King Hippo has defeated Little Mac, a prodigy boxer, as well as taken the champion belt for the American Boxing Minor Circuit. He even had a crack in the majors before. And of this guy’s boxing victories, 100% were through knockout; he will never let an opponent off easy. Unfortunately, he possesses a crippling weakness in that he can’t take being punched in the belly; sure, he can guard it with an impenetrable defense, but he can’t guard and attack at the same time. Whenever he needs to throw a punch, he has to pray he’s faster than his opponent, which sadly can’t be the case with his bulk. (Doc Louis Theme, 0:00-0:36) Wiz: However, he has circumvented this weakness by duct-taping a manhole cover to his chest; that’s 50 kilograms of cast iron that he, for some reason, is allowed to use in tournament bouts. I guess that’s just royal privilege. Boomstick: Eh, I think it’s the WVBA not giving a damn. I mean, one guy got a helmet, one guy got a boxing squirrel, and one guy was allowed magic! Wiz: With King Hippo’s immense strength, hardened defense, and experience, it would be nearly impossible to put him down, if it weren’t for his severe obesity. Much like the world’s strongest human Louis Cyr, Hippo may get all his might from eating vast quantities of food, but it can only do so much for his health in the long run. Plus, if Hippo is knocked down, he will be too fat to pull himself back up. Boomstick: Thankfully, his advantageous center of gravity makes that pretty damn difficult. The only uncovered weakness is this guy’s simple mind. He may know how to box like a champ, but he clearly doesn’t know how to pick out the right size of pants. Still, this lumbering behemoth is one hippo you don’t want to mess with. Well, all hippos are hippos you don’t want to mess with, but this one is even worse. King Hippo walks out of a pawn shop, holding his re-purchased Crown. Hippo: You know, I’m ready for a comeback. I am; I need this. The King is back. Long live the King. He puts the crown on his head and walks away. 'King Hippo Vs Tizoc Vs King' (Ground Zero Funk, 0:00-0:19) King Hippo bobs in place, itching for the match to start, while Tizoc and King line themselves up to form a triangle between the three fighters. The crowd is still going wild, now that the ante has been raised, and Mills Lane steps back up between the fighters as the announcer cries out King Hippo’s name. Mills: All right, we now have a three-way, but the rules haven’t changed! LET’S GET IT ON! The bell rings again, and the crowd goes nuts as King Hippo makes the first move, charging towards Tizoc and swinging two punches. Tizoc leaps backwards out of the way to safety, and Hippo snorts, then notices King running at him from behind. The boxer turns around and crosses his arms as King tries to grapple him; with his opponent on guard, the attack fails, and King retreats to safety, only to be attacked by Tizoc. The two wrestlers lock arms, and Hippo runs at both with a fist in the air... (Silence) ...Before the lights in the ring all go out. Tizoc: Que? King: Grr... (What?) King Hippo: Bo? (Duck Duck Dub) A spotlight suddenly shines down on the fourth side of the arena, and the silhouette of a skinny figure with a tall mohawk strikes a pose as funky techno music begins to play. King facepalms, Tizoc crosses his arms, and Hippo yawns as the man dances his way to the stage with a combination of moonwalking, breakdancing, and flipping. The crowd loves the entrance, and keeps their hype up as the man backflips over the ropes and into the arena, before he sticks the landing and flashes a peace sign in the air. A little duckling then hops off his shoulder and flies a few laps around his head before landing back and striking a pose with its wings. The new fighter... is Duck King. Tizoc: Hey, long time no see! King: GROWL!!! (Are you serious? Again?) Hippo: BRAAAW! Mills: I’LL ALLOW IT! Duck King Boomstick: What the heck is with all of these "Animal King" fighters? Wiz: I'm not sure, but our newest entry is certainly one of the most bizzarre fighters history has ever seen. With his flashy dress, wild mohawk, and pet chick P-Chan, few are unable to recognize the Southtown fighting celebrity known as Duck King. Boomstick: Let me guess, nobody knows his real name either, right? Wiz: Uh... nope. Boomstick: Well, this funky fighter grew up almost literally on the streets in one of Southtown's many poor districts. Given that South Town was basically owned by a mad businessman who used martial arts tournaments in his dirty work, every Tom, Dick and Larry who lived there tried using their fists to climb up the social ladder, and Duck King witnessed his fair share of street fights. Wiz: Fortunately, he was also born in the more funky part of town. Becoming obsessed with music and dance, Duck King began to visit night clubs every day of his life, gradually developing his dance skills and moulding new moves into his own unique style. Eventually, his dancing became so wild, he could use it as a martial art and hold his own on the streets. Boomstick: That's right; this guy fights bad guys by busting a groove. He's also black and has an animal theme, so... Wiz: Boomstick, he's the king of ducks, not a Power Ranger. Boomstick: But even though this guy got himself a reputation in the fighting scene, he got a little cocky when he challenged legendary fighter Terry Bogard, and got his ass kicked. Declared as one of Terry's many rivals, the Mohawk Master went into a deep training period and entered the prestigious King of Fighters tournament hoping to take Terry out. He failed again. Wiz: But he was a good sport about it. He became good friends with Terry, and with Terry's friend King... Boomstick: Yet another King, ladies and gentlemen. Wiz: He opened up a popular bar, and became a famous DJ. So, happy ending. Boomstick: Duck King's fighting style is way out of whack; he may not be as beefed up as his competition, but with his wide degree of tricks and flashy moves, he can confuse many a fighter into opening themselves up. His signature move is the Head Spin attack, where he somersaults himself at the opponent full force for a powerful kick, though with a name like that, one would think it would be one of those spinny headstand dance moves with a bunch of kicks involved. Wiz: What you just described is actually his Break Spiral technique, which he can somehow pull off without messing up his hair. He also incorporates dance into moves such as the Needle Roll, the Beat Rush, and the Dancing Dive. Boomstick: And he has the strength and speed to back them all up; not only can he push a guy over 12 feet into the air, but he can also launch over a dozen punches in a single jump. And he'll be jumping all over the place in a matchup, believe me. Wiz: But Duck King's most unexpected skill isn't his dance of damage, his athleticism, his DJ work, or his ability to protect several companion ducks in the middle of a fight; its his ability to use his parachute pants as a legitimate parachute to stall in the air. Boomstick: Holy shit! We have his weight, do the math on that! Wiz: No point, it's physically impossible. Not even real parachutes can take effect in such a short distance. But absurdity aside, Duck King is a far cry from the top of the league. Boomstick: He's more of a dancing and music guy, and doesn't train too often like his friends. And OP Terry isn't the only guy he's lost a fight to badly. Wiz: Several of Duck King's moves can open him up if they miss, or even worse, cause him to crash. He's also incredibly vulnerable to moves such as Terry's Rising Tackle, to the point where that move is basically the only thing in the world he dislikes. Boomstick: But try as you might, ain't nothing gonna bring this guy down. Duck King is just too fly for that. And if Terry Bogard invites you to join this world-class fighting teams, then how bad can you be? Duck King: C'mon, baby! This is my place! Today's the grand opening for the King of Dancing, yeah! 'King Hippo Vs King of Dinosaurs Vs King Vs Duck King' Boomstick: Ok, screw that, that title is way too long. Wiz: I'll fix it. 'King of Beasts Battle Royale' Wiz: Better? Boomstick: Much. Tizoc, King, King Hippo, and Duck King all make their way to the center of the ring and literally square off, each mentally adjusting their strategy to suit extra competition. As the tension becomes so thick it can be cut with a knife, the audience grows louder, screaming out the names of their favourite animal kings. As the bikini girl prepares to announce Round One again, the fighters tense up. Tizoc: ¡Sobrevolaré tus cuerpos en un resplandor de gloria! King: GROWL!!! King Hippo: Bo bo bo! WAH WAH WAUGH!!! Duck King: I kint wait t'gotss' some baaaad fight wid ya' dudes! Mills Lane: Okay, I don’t know what y’all just said, but it better not be profanity! Now, for the last time, LET’S GET IT ON!!! The bell rings, the sign flashes, and four kings charge at each other. Results Boomstick: Anyone else care to rudely join? These things are to the death, people. That said, holy crap! That was a lot of action from our four kings, but the lion's share goes to the jaguar. Wiz: Even though King Hippo and Duck King broke the original mold, they couldn't compete with the original competitors, which soon brought the match back to a wrestling bout. To be specific, King Hippo was powerful from our perspective, but not in the same league as the opponents the other three have faced in their careers. His stubby limbs and limited degree of attacks meant he had to get way up close to do any damage. Boomstick: And getting in close to the grapplers proved to be his undoing; the entire purpose of of wrestling is to bring the opponent to the ground, and King Hippo is too morbidly obese to pick himself up once dropped. He had little to contribute to the flow of battle except perhaps a minor center of gravity. Wiz: Especially since Tizoc and King have no problem lifting over 400 pounds; even if Hippo was packing way more weight than Bear Hugger, it would have made it even worse when the wrestlers turned this mass against him. Duck King may not have had such grapples, but he could still dance circles around King Hippo with his athletics and jumping prowess. Boomstick: And thus the boxer fell first, and placed on the hippo-bottom-us. Wiz: Duck King may have been more agile, allowing him to evade the bulkier wrestlers, but this could only get him so far. Tizoc and King run strict training regimens and fight in tournaments for their livings; Duck King, meanwhile, is primarily a DJ and a dancer; he only really fought in the King of Fighters tournaments because he was bored. He was outclassed in experience. Boomstick: And bulk. I'm pretty sure a duck couldn't put out the same horsepower as a jaguar, a hippo, and a T-Rex. Wiz: Irrelevant. Although his style was capable of confusing Tizoc at the least, Duck King is weak to quick anti-air attacks, which both wrestlers possessed, Tizoc especially. And once grabbed by King, there was little the DJ could do with the chain grapples shutting down his rhythm. Boomstick: Plus, when drafting a team, Terry only added Duck King after chancing upon him on the street when he was in a bind for members; despite fighting each other before, Ducky wasn't really memorable enough to be on Terry's mind. But Tizoc, on the other hand, not only received a formal invitation, but Terry also admitted he was capable of defeating his brother Andy, another top fighter in the SNK verse. That should shed some light on how their skills matched up to each other; Duck King comes in third on the Pekin order. Wiz: Now, for the final two; Tizoc and King were very evenly matched, but King ultimately held every crucial advantage, especially his much wider degree of moves. While Tizoc's attacks had more flare, King's had more practicality. Boomstick: Tizoc was all about launching powerful attack after attack, and looking good doing it. King, meanwhile, had sidesteps, reversals, submission holds, and parries that kept him ahead. And while Tizoc wasn't a combo oriented fighter, King was all about the chains, and once the Dino griffon was trapped, he was in for a world of hurt that his bulk couldn't protect him from. Wiz: Tizoc may have been taller, but King was heavier, which gave him the edge in a clash of mass. King also had the strength advantage, being able to take hits from Craig Marduk, and being able to leap to much higher heights than Tizoc. In addition, Tizoc was bested by a boxer, while Marduk eats them for breakfast. Boomstick: Even after going Dino mode and unlocking his heel tactics, King still had him beat; his rival from Down Under fights with Vale Tudo arts, which basically means "anything goes". King not only had experience against underhanded moves, but he's also learned a couple as last resort. Wiz: Indeed, when the advanced Jack android analyzed King's entire moveset and style to counter it, King struck back with surprise techniques he copied from his friends and rivals, giving him truly the advantage in fighting style and unpredictability. Boomstick: Keep with us, this was close, there's just plenty of details to cover. Wiz: And in the end, King's stakes were higher, with an orphanage in his care on the line rather than just children to inspire and donate to. Should the ever-prideful and slightly dramatic Tizoc have learned of King's burden, whether as a griffon or a dinosaur, he could very well have thrown the fight. Boomstick: And thus concludes what was truly a royal rumble. Wiz: The winner is King. Boomstick: Jaguar King. King II. Tekken King. That one. Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:MP999 Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017